Technical Field
This disclosure relates to search systems and more particularly to providing feedback based on changes in search parameters.
Description of the Related Art
Search systems typically use relevancy parameters to determine how query results are ordered. Relevancy parameters may specify relative weights to assign to characteristics of elements being searched such as how recently the elements were updated, matches in particular fields, etc. It may be difficult for an administrator of a search system to determine, however, the impact that adjustments in relevancy parameters will have without waiting for users to perform subsequent queries. Further, a change in a relevancy parameter that favorably impacts the ordering of returned results for one query may negatively impact the ordering of returned results for other queries. If a search system administrator changes relevancy parameters, these negative impacts may not be understood until after the new parameters have been deployed into a production system. Therefore, techniques to quickly provide feedback to search system administrators regarding the impact of changes in relevancy parameters and/or other search parameters are desired.
This specification includes references to “one embodiment,” “some embodiments,” or “an embodiment.” The appearances of these phrases do not necessarily refer to the same embodiment. Particular features, structures, or characteristics may be combined in any suitable manner consistent with this disclosure.
Various units, circuits, or other components may be described or claimed as “configured to” perform a task or tasks. In such contexts, “configured to” is used to connote structure by indicating that the units/circuits/components include structure (e.g., circuitry) that performs the task or tasks during operation. As such, the unit/circuit/component can be said to be configured to perform the task even when the specified unit/circuit/component is not currently operational (e.g., is not on). The units/circuits/components used with the “configured to” language include hardware—for example, circuits, memory storing program instructions executable to implement the operation, etc. Reciting that a unit/circuit/component is “configured to” perform one or more tasks is expressly intended not to invoke 35 U.S.C. § 112(f) for that unit/circuit/component.